


In Water Over Our Heads

by arahith



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, top!Ja'far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahith/pseuds/arahith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad discovers just how overwhelming his trust in Ja'far is for him. Ja'far discovers how difficult it is to get his lover to shut up. Set about 3 years after current events in Sinbad no Bouken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Water Over Our Heads

They are about fifteen and nineteen when it first started. Not the sex of course. Sinbad was (is) too impulsive and Ja’far too eager to bite off more than he can chew for either of them to have gotten out of their teens without having done something with the other. But this thing started when they were lucky enough to have some privacy for a couple hours. Getting a bed to yourself was a luxury when they were on the road and they were going to celebrate it by breaking their string of quick hidden hand jobs.

* * *

Sinbad lay at the edge of the bed on his back. His eyes were unfocused on the ceiling above him and his grin sloppy. He was thoroughly enjoying the breathless, floaty ecstasy in the moments between when Ja’far finally settled as far as he could inside him and when he would start to move and actually fuck him.

_Oh my god_ , he though (not particularly lucidly,) _There is so much cock up my ass. So Much. Ja’far is amazing. His dick is amazing. My ass is amazing. I’m amazing. Everything is amazing._

Ja’far, standing on shaking legs with his hands braced on the bed on either side of Sinbad, was less in tune with the wonders of life and more worried by his friend’s glazed over expression.

“Sin?” His unsteady voice broke through Sinbad’s reverie, “Sin!”

“What?” Had something gone wrong? He hoped nothing had gone wrong. It would be unfair if the world was going to take this away from him. 

“Are you good?”

So just regular worry then. 

“I’m amazing.” His grin was brilliant and honest and Ja’far started to let himself relax.

“Alright, well I’m going to start moving. Tell me if it’s too much or you want different.”

“Why do you do that?” He wrapped his legs behind Ja’far and held him in close, enjoying the shocks that ran though him as the shifting of the cock inside him. “You always do that when you’re the one doing the fucking.”

“Do what?” Ja’far half whined, distracted by the effort of holding still while Sinbad blissfully rolled his hips in tiny, unthinkingly cruel motions.

“Ask me everything! Be so hesitant! You don’t do it when my dick is up your ass. You take a sick glee in surprising me and bossing me around then. I don’t get it. I’m having fun here. You feel amazing. I want you to fuck me. I neeeed you to fuck me.”

“Yes, I know, Sin,” he said, a little bit exasperated that they were apparently going to fuck and have a serious conversation at the same time. ”I just worry when you loose focus like that. Usually you like to have control of every situation.”

“What that?” Sinbad’s hand had found its way up Ja’far’s arm and his fingers lazily traced back and forth on top of a section of red cord. Ja’far had settled into a slow steady rhythm and Sinbad pressed his own cock down against his belly with the palm of his other hand. He needed something more but not enough to let this end any time soon. “I’m just enjoying myself. Like I said, it feels great to be stretched around you.” He was starting to get breathless and hissed a little when the head of his cock popped back and forth across the edge of his hand with the motion of Ja’far’s thrusts. “I’m just relaxing and going with it. I trust you to take care of me.”

He felt the muscles in Ja’far’s arm tense under his hand and his thrusts fall just slightly out of rhythm. “Ja’far?” He focused on his friend’s face. “You alright up there? I just said I trust you.” This time he felt the cock inside him twitch and dark eyes flick away from his. “Oooooh?” Sinbad’s face broke into a smirk. “Do you like that? Me saying I trust you?” He clenched around Ja’far’s dick, taking the opportunity to make the already flustered boy more off balance. “Were you getting hard every time I was declaring my heartfelt feelings of trust and friendship?” His face became mock-serious. “And here I thought you were following me for my ideals and dreams. All along it was your fetish and my hot ass. I see how it is.”

Ja’far replied with a scowl and a hard deep thrust that left Sinbad whining at him rather than snarking.

After a minute to pull himself back together, Sinbad continued, “No, but this is good, Ja’far! I like this. We should do something with this. I wanna show you how much I trust you. You could blindfold me or tie me up or-”

“I already tie you up, Sin.” Ja’far interrupted, with as much needy growl in his tone he could manage to suggest that perhaps now was not the time to discuss this.

“Yeah, but you always leave me a way out or a limb or two free. What if I want to be completely at your mercy? All stretched out and exposed just for you. Maybe I would be gagged or blindfolded. I would have no idea what you would do, but that’s fine because I know you’ll take care of me.” Sinbad worked his cock franticly, carried away in his fantasy and Ja’far’s eager thrusts. “You could fuck me or ride my cock and it will be amazing. You could tease me for hours. Fuck you could even run knives down my skin, maybe even leave scratches. Long red lines down my chest and back. I love that rush and excitement. I wanna do it when I can afford to get hard. And… and…” 

Sinbad opened his eyes when he realized the ragged, eager, out of breath panting above him had turned into choked-off, quiet gulps and gasps. Ja’far’s face was scrunched up and blotchy. The couple tears that had escaped his frustrated control dripped down to the tip of his nose, but despite this he was still trying to fuck Sinbad with angry desperation. 

“Ja’far! Ja’far, stop!” He reached his hands up to wipe off the younger boy’s face.

“No! I’m FINE!” Ja’far’s voice broke in the middle of his protest.

Sinbad sat up and wrapped his arms around him pulling him almost completely out of him and finally getting his stubborn idiot to stop moving. “Ja’far, what’s wrong? What did I say? Did I get this wrong? I’m sorry.” He rested his head on a pale shoulder, trying to get the most comforting contact and the least awkward staring at his overwhelmed lover.

“Everything is fine, you weakass fucking wuss! I’m fine! Everything is fine. I just, I, it’s just a bit too much, alright?? Yes, I get turned on by you trusting me, but that was too close to the past there.” He let out a couple slow breaths, “And now I have emotions and a hard on and it’s fucking embarrassing and shut up and fuck you, Sin!”

Sinbad pulled back to look at Ja’far, who had managed to get his face back into a scowl. “Well, uh, that is kind of what you are doing here?” He rocked his hips and grinned tentatively. Ja’far rolled his eyes but his mouth was twitching up into a smile. Before he joined Sinbad in stupidly giggling, he flopped forward trapping the larger boy beneath him. Sinbad let out a strangled confused gurgle at the sudden, uncoordinated intrusion of a few more inches of Ja’far’s dick and Ja’far started snickering in ernest.

“That was rude and uncalled for, Ja’far!

“Oh? You were the one who made me cry during the only afternoon were will have to ourselves for the next month. I think you deserve whatever I give to you.”

Both Sinbad’s grin and his cock perked up at that ultimatum.

* * *

Once they were finally satisfied, Sinbad lay bonelessly on his side with Ja’far wrapped around his back. A pale thigh tangled between his darker ones, all of them smeared with cum. That had been good. That had been really good and now he was well-fucked and tired and ready for a nap they probably did not have time for. But before he dozed off, Ja’far spoke.

“Sin, about that thing you were talking about?”

“Hmmm?”

“The trust one, with the ropes and the blindfolds?”

“Yeah?”

“We should do that. I want to do that. You know I don’t care one way or another about who you sleep with as long as you don’t get us in trouble. But the thought of you trussed up and helpless and _happy_ about it just for me, just because of me? I want that. Just no knives, not for a while at any rate.”

Sinbad rolled over so he was facing Ja’far. “Let's do it. Its going to be so hot. And, yeah, no knives. I probably should have though that through, but I got carried away. Sorry.” He kissed him lightly and snuggled into Ja’far’s chest despite being far too large and sticky for that to be welcome.

“Are you falling asleep, Sin? You had better not be. Everyone will be back in half an hour. We really should have been cleaned up by now.”

Sinbad groaned but let himself be dragged towards the space they had to bathe in, debating whether it would be worth it to try and get another round out of Ja’far. Probably not. He’d used up enough luck on that front today, and besides, he had plenty of new ideas to fantasize about now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be part one of two about Ja'far and Sinbad in a bdsm relationship, with the second part being years later once it becomes actual kinky sex rather than just talking about it. However, I haven't gotten off my ass to write the second part yet. If I don't in the next few months I'll edit this to be the whole fic.


End file.
